


Wolfstar One-shots

by the_otato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_otato/pseuds/the_otato
Summary: FLUFFMost of these are based off headcanons we sawAnd they're written by me, @potatoe_people and a Friend™
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Wolfstar One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> we made this cuz we're in desperate need of more wolfstar fluff

James’ pov 

This was it. The time to get payback. The attack I had been planning since last winter. Padfoot had hit me with a snowball in December last year and now was the time to get him back.  
Sirius was walking ahead of me, talking to Peter. I was walking with Moony and Lily. All of us stopped at a small stall selling hot cocoa. Remus and Lily ordered 5 glasses. Padfoot was too busy flirting with some other girl at the stall to notice me kneeling and rolling up the snow. It was going to be deadly.  
“Hey, Pads!” I called out. He turned around just as I hit him in the face with the snowball of redemption.  
“WHAT THE FU-” Sirius exclaimed, “PRONGS WHAT THE FUDGE, YOU BLITHERING GIT!!”  
“GOT YOU BACK FOR LAST DECEMBER YOU VILE NEWT,” I shouted back.  
Remus and Lily were trying to contain their laughter and the blonde girl Sirius was flirting with backed away.  
“LAST DECEMBER?! MERLIN’S SLUGS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Sirius looked incredulous.  
“Look you guys are making a scene so let’s just go,” Lily interrupted, with two cups of hot cocoa in her hands. I took my glass of cocoa.  
Moony and Padfoot were waiting at the stall for their hot cocoa, as Lily and I walked hand in hand. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. He was probably attempting to ‘woo’ some poor girl with his charms. 

Sirius’ pov 

“My whole mouth is FREEZING right now,” I grumbled. Moony blushed. His nose and ears were brushed with a light streak of pink and his scarf was wound securely around his neck.  
“Want me to warm it up for you?” he timidly asked. I raised my eyebrows and smirked.  
“Sure, why not?” I leaned against the stall bench.  
“Uhh- oh okay. Here,” he pushed a glass of hot chocolate in my hands, “Hot cocoa’s warm.”  
I cleared my throat. “Hot cocoa, that’s what you meant. Oh. Yeah, hot cocoa. Thanks” I smiled at him. He turned a brighter shade of pink. He secured his scarf around his neck and rubbed his hands to warm them.  
“You’re paying for it,” Moony smirked and walked up to Prongs and Lily.


End file.
